Sisters Together
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Niomi and Tea aren't really close. They go on a trip together and find that they can get along. But what happens next?


Sisters Together  
  
"Niomi! You just can't go! I need you!" Mokuba yelled holding Niomi's hand. "Mokuba! I'm not gonna be gone that long, I just need to spend time with Tea" Mokuba fell silent, "You understand. Don't you? I mean we all need our time with our brothers and sisters, right?" Mokuba got up, and nodded. "Ok, but just come back soon!" Mokuba shouted out to Niomi getting into her car. Niomi waved back as she drove away with her sister. "Well, I guess this is it, huh?" Tea asked as she drived. "Yeah, I guess" said Niomi not really paying attention. Tea frowned at her attempted to talk to Niomi. "Come on Niomi, we've never had this time together before. Be happy!" Tea said trying to lighten the mood. Niomi just looked out the window. Tea thought to herself, 'What could be so upsetting? I mean if something bad had ever happened, I would've known. right?' Tea then drove the car into a parking space.  
"Let's see we need to take metro B all the way to metro G." Tea said looking at the metro guide, "Right?" Tea looked down at Niomi who stared strangely at the metro guide. The metro had just came, "Come on Niomi, we're going to be late!" Tea said running onto the train, Niomi slowly followed.  
They sat there silent for awhile. Tea couldn't help look at Niomi. She looked so empty looking at the bueatiful landscape. Tea couldn't stand it anymore, "Niomi, come on. Tell me what's wrong." Tea looked into the void look on her sister's face. "Niomi!" Niomi finally turned and looked Tea straight in the face. "What's wrong? I demand to know why you can't take this point to be closer to me?" Tea gave her a 'I'm worried about you' look. "Ok, ok. Look, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that." Niomi paused turning to the window, "We've never, ever had time to really talk. And with you and your life and my with mine, for goddness sake! We probably forgot what the other looks like." Tea stared at her, trying to find some expression. "Niomi, of course I know what you look like, and I always will" Tea said, "You have brown eyes, brown hair, and you won't let go of the silly hankerchief." Tea pushed her hankerchief down so that it would cover her eyes. Tea chuckled. Niomi pushed it up, with an angry face, "Oh did you forget your sister is also 10 and is 3'5!" The whole train became quiet. "Niomi, shush, you don't want people to make fun of you" Tea whispered. "Why? They already do it enough at school!" Niomi stomped off. Tea put her face into her hands.  
"Well here we are! Kyoto, Japan!" Tea shouted in pride. Niomi actually had an expression this time. She looked amased looking at the huge buildings. Tea was happy as well, to know that her sister was happy.  
"Yeah I'm Kyoto, and it is so amazing!" Tea was saying happily on the phone. "Oh ok, bye Yugi. See ya in a few days" Tea hung up. "Ok now that we've called our friends, lets go explore." "Hum, ok" Tea could see that, even though they had a fight, Niomi was lighting up.  
Tea and Niomi were walking down the street. Tea was reading the map of Kyoto, while Niomi stared up at all the buildings. "Well, hello ladies." A couple of guys blocked their way. They oviesly looked like a bad gang. Niomi glared at them, but Tea blocked her. "Hello there my good gentlemen, We were on our way to the closest hotel, might you know where that is?" Tea asked kindly. Niomi calmed. "Just down the street" one of them had said. "Thank you" said Tea trying to pass them. The gang blocked them, "Too bad you won't make it there." "Listen, we don't want any trouble, so please. Let us through" Tea was trying as best she could to keep Niomi out of sight. "Why?" one of them picked up Niomi, "So you can protect her?" Niomi quickly socked him in the nose. The guy yelped in pain. "Looks guys, you want trouble? I'll give you trouble." The gang looked down at her and laughed. Niomi quickly kicked another guy in the shen. "Ok, that's it you little punk!" one of them kicked Niomi straight into a light pole. "Niomi!" Tea yelled. "Hey come with us, Sweet, and we won't hurt you." Tea took out her purse, "Sorry boys, I've already got a boyfriend." Tea started beating the crud out of the gang.  
Niomi's vision was a little blurry, but she could definatly see that there was someone there. "Niomi, are you ok?" Niomi's vision came back and saw Tea hovering over her. "Huh? What? What happened?" Niomi asked getting up. She saw all the gangsters on the ground. "Wow Tea, did you do that?" pointing to one of the badly hurt gangsters. "Yep, thanks to Yugi's tradition." Niomi stared at her with question. She flipped her purse around and gray metal popped out. "Always keep 100 pounds of lead in your purse."  
  
Niomi and Tea walked and looked up to the tall buildings. Niomi and Tea were now at the hotel settling in. The phone rang, "Hello? Niomi speaking." "I'm coming after you." Niomi, confused, responded, "What are you talking about?" "And when I find you, I'll kill you." "What do you want?" Niomi started to panick. The person had hung up. Tea looked up at Niomi. "Who was that?" Niomi turned to Tea, "No one, just the wrong number." "Oh."  
Niomi woke up in the middle of the night. Something didn't smell right. Niomi looked around and saw that flames were burning from outside of their door. Niomi knew not to open a door when it was hot because it meant fire, but she couldn't let herself die. She opened the door, and a burst of flames flew out. Niomi ran to Tea and woke her up.  
Tea was about to panick when a fireman was at the window. "Come here and I will bring you to safety." Niomi and Tea did as he said. As the fireman relled them down, Niomi remembered the mysterious caller. Niomi and Tea were sent to ambulance people. "Ma'am are you and your child ok?" one of them asked. Niomi stood there as Tea explained their condition. Suddenly something grabbed Niomi from behind. Niomi was grabbed by the arm, Niomi used her other one to hit off the man's hood.  
She couldn't believe it, it was Noa. Noa quickly knocked her out. "Niomi I think we'll have to find another hotel." Tea looked around, Niomi was no where. "Niomi? Niomi!" Tea started to worry. Tea called everyone, but no one was there. "What? Where is everyone?" Tea said hanging up. "With me." Tea turned around and was soon knocked out.  
Tea woke up and found herself chained to the wall. Tea looked and saw that Yugi was unconsise next to her. "Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Tea nudged against him. Yugi woke up, "What? Tea? What are you doing here? And where am I?" "I don't know." Tea looked across into another room and saw Niomi chained to the wall with Mokuba. "This is definatly not good Yugi."  
"Well, adapting to my environment, I see." Noa walked in. "Noa? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. Noa walked up to Yugi's face. "Just had to get my revenge." "Stop right there, Noa!" Noa turnd to see Niomi standing freely next to Mokuba. "But how?" Noa asked stunned. "Thank you lucky hair pin." Niomi opened the door of her prison. "Gaurds." Two of the big five appeared and grabbed her, chaining her to the wall.  
"Let go! You big jerks!" Niomi fought her way, but she couldn't get freed. They chained her to the wall. Niomi instantly smirked. "Huh? Why you smirkin'?" "Well, you forgot one person." The two looked at each other. "Kita." They looked behind and saw Kita with an unconsise Noa. "Yep, Kita's here to save the day!" Kita instantly threw Noa at the two gourds.  
"Nice timing Kita!" Niomi said cheerfully. "One question" Yugi asked, "I thought you were on that vacation to America to see what bakas they are?" "Well." ^_^ "When your me, you can always come for your great timing!" 0_0 Kita looks down at the fallen friends, "What?" This wasn't as great as most of mine, but still good. It kinda shows Niomi's and Tea's true sister ship. Review! 


End file.
